(Don't) Leave me alone
by LadyPalma
Summary: It's one anniversary of Milah's death and Regina finds Hook drinking alone at the port. This will lead to discover that they have more in common than what they previously thought. [Hooked Queen]


**_[Don't] Leave me alone_**

The arm with the hook was falling on his leg, while the good one was holding an almost empty bottle of rhum – the one for good occasions and that night surely was one of them. That's what Killian Jones was doing, sitting on a bench for more than a hour, simply watching in silence the well-known show of the sun saying goodbye to the world. But he didn't belong to that world, not that night at least. He took another sip, then closed his eyes for a moment and in that moment it seemed to him to go back in time, a time when happiness had been more than just the illusion of a far memory.

"Captain, I've finally found you…"

The unexpected voice brought him immediately to the present. Quickly, he opened his eyes and moved them on the new arrived.

"Leave me alone"

The tone sounded maybe more aggressive than he had intended, but however it didn't work as deterrent for the conversation; on the contrary, Regina took some more steps, until she slightly touched the seatback with the cloth of her long black coat. Hook perceived that move and with a confused expression turned completely to her.

"I know what's happening…" she just started, looking back at him and coloring it with an unusual empathic trace.

"Ah, now I get it…" the pirate murmured while an ironic smile appeared on his lips. "The Swan has told everything" he added, stressing with a bit of acidity the name of the only person – besides Rumplestiltskin - to know how much that day meant for him. And the crocodile didn't have exactly good reasons to remember his guilty deeds.

"Yeah…" she confirmed in reply. "Look, I can understand wha-"

"Oh but really?" he interrupted her with a slightly joyless chuckle. "Can you understand what means loosing your only true love? Can you understand what means loosing the only person who has ever loved you? Do you know what it means to live for revenge? And I'm not talking about a revenge for power or pride, but a revenge for love. Do you know what all of this means? I don't think you do, Your Majesty!"

Those questions ended with a challenging look, that the woman accepted with a weak smile; then she looked down and almost unawarily put a hand on her heart.

"His name was Daniel…" she let out in no more than a whisper, while she could feel her eyes watering saying that previous name.

Killian was taken by surprise by that reaction and in the now sincerely interested expression of his face, it was like the empathy had been finally unexpectedly created.

"His name was Daniel, he was the stable boy that worked for my family when I was young and we fell in love" she continued after some instants, while she made a little sad smile remembering the happiest moment of his life. "But my mother wasn't happy of the thing, so Daniel and I decided to run away together… She found us though, thanks to Snow White, and she ripped out his heart and then- then she crusche it in front of my eyes" she concluded with a sigh, while the tears were now silently falling down her cheeks.

The man kept on looking at her: it was like her dark eyes full of desperation were a mirror of his own soul. He never thought that someone could actually understand his pain, and yet here she was – _she_ among all people – proving him wrong. Another thing to add to the list of what they had in common, another moment in which he felt a real connection between them.

"I did- I didn't know…" he just eventually said, finding himself strangely at loss of words.

"It was known just by a few" she replied, shrugging. "Now I'm leaving, see you around Hook…" she added right then, already starting to go away.

"Wait!"

Just the time to drop the bottle down and the captain's hand had instinctively grabbed the queen's arm, while that word escaped his mouth almost as a plea.

"Stay" he whispered with convinction, letting her go when their eyes met again.

Regina seemed to think about that unexpected request, then she slowly nodded, approached him again and sat by him side. They remained like that for an uncertain while, just staring at the sea in front of them. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts – thought in which the other suddenly was dangerously starting to creep in. He even passed her what was left of his precious rhum in a silent request of friendship and she accepted it, along with the drink, with a quick sincere smile.

And in the dark, there were just them and the sound of the waves.

And in the dark of their existence, it seemed to both of them to have finally found a small light.

* * *

 **It's been a while since I've posted a Hooked Queen fanfiction, but my love for this ships hasn't lessen yet LoL I just felt the need to write a moment we never saw on the show and for this lack I will never forgive OUAT! Hooked Queen would have been a wonderful ship and I will never stop thinking that. Anyway, hope you liked it!:)**


End file.
